Christmas Disaster
by Invincible2
Summary: An unknow enemy has begun captureing innosent people and for some unkown reason is leaving the heros of the past unharmed.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Disaster By: Invincible2 (Editor and co-writer T'laren)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the company that created them (waaaa) -. If you wanna flame go ahead because this is my first fic so I want replies please!! (may become a lemon later. Tell me what you think)  
  
Legend: "...."Talking '....'Thoughts ****Location Change /\/\/\Flashback -----End of Chapter  
  
Lindblum Castle  
  
"Where is everyone?" The scream could be heard throughout the castle, or would have been had there been anyone there. Eiko had been running through the castle as fast as her little legs could carry her. So far she had searched from the throe room to the docks and has not found so much as the hir from a servant's head. 'Where did everyone go? Did they leave and not tell me?' she wondered. She ran to her room and threw open the window, looking out on the quiet, snow-covered town. For the longest tine she had been alone, with no other humans around. After he grandpa had died she had no one, sure she had the moogles but they weren't human. So she was alone in a sense for five years, until Zidane and his friends showed up to turn her world up side down. Now she was alone again.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Alexandria Castle  
  
"HOLY SHIT" Zidane wakes with a start after a very horrifying dream. After he checks to make sure Dagger is still alseep, he sneaks out of thier room to go for a walk, as he is passing Steiner's roomhe sees that the door is open a little so he decides to try to sneak into his room, as Zidane slowly opens the door farther he tries to stick his head in just to find a broad sword fall just in front of his face. As he looks up he sees Steiner standing there with a mixed look of horror and relief. What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Zidane said "You could have cut off my head." "I'm sorry your highness, I thought it was someone else." "What do you mean someone else, who else would be up at this hour besides the servents?" "I don't know but something doesn't feel right." "You know it has been a little quiet since i got up I wonder what is going on?" "Sire, where is her majesty at?" "In bed, why?" "Well I'm not sure, but Beatrix is missing, and I didn't feel her get up. One moment she was there and the next she was gone." "So are you suggesting that..." "I don't know sire but just to be safe maybe you should go back and check." "Good idea."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So what did you think for my first fic. Please review and tell me if I should continue.^-^ (Ps. If you do flame me make sure it is good I need to get rid of some marshmallows.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Disaster By: Invincible2  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or the Characters in this story.  
  
Please review my stories, I want your insite.  
  
Legand: "...." Talking '....' Thoughts **** Location Change /\/\/\/\ Flash Back ---- End of chapter(beggining)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Treno  
  
"Quiet, too quiet." It was early in the morning. Amarant was just getting up to go to his new job as a bouncer at the latestauction house. Upon rising he instantly knew there was something wrong. Wnworried he walked to the tacern to get a bite to eat, onl to find that it wasn't just the inn that was empty but everyone in the whole town was gone. 'What the hell is going on' he thought'something is no right, defanatly not right'. "Ughnn" he groaned "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??". "Well it was time to move on anyway".  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Burmecia (Cleyra Ruins)  
  
"Don't warry, it will be beautiful again one day" Sir Fratley remarked Consolingly. Sir Fratley and Freya were at the ruins of Cleyra trying to clean up the giant mess that Odin had made when summoned years before, "I know it will, but it still seems so terrible, sometimes I can still hear the scrams at night just before I go to sleep" said a very sad Freya. "You need to put it behind you, and look on towards the future" said Fratley "we need to focus on leading the kingdom, and looking for prince Puck.". "I know, I know, but it just doesn't seem fair that we lived and all of them had to die, just for the greed of a missguided queen.". They continued on for a while in complete silence, when all of a sudden they were surrounded by a pack of hedgehog pies. "Where did these cermin come from?!" shouted Fratley, trying his hardest to be heard over the monsters. "I don't know, but how about we send them on their way?" Freya shouted back. They began to fight even as the number of monsters grew beyond 200. "There's too many, we should run." said Freya. "Oh that won't be happening anytime soon" said a cery cold and ecvil voice. Well actually it didn't really say it so much as she heard in her head "No you will leave" it said, "but i believe that he will stay with me." With that the strange voice and all of the monsters dissappeared. "What was he talking about?" Frey asked, but ther was no anser. "Fratley did you here me? Fratley where are you? Fratley? FRATLEY?!"  
  
A/N: Whoa, where is everyone going and who was that voice? I thought I'd leave you hanging on this one. In the next chapter we will see what will happen to Vivi and Quina. P.S.: Please give me some feed back here I want you to review and I don't care if they are flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Disaster By: Invincible2  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Final Fantasy 9. Also I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy and I don't have the permission of Squaresoft to use such characters. This story is a work of pure fiction and the characters may be OOC. Please don't flame me for that, other than this please enjoy this story.  
  
Legand: "...." Talking '....' Thoughts **** Location Change /\..../\ FlashBack ---- End of Chapter  
  
Cave near Treno  
  
*Sigh* Alone in his grandpa's home, Vivi looked for anything that could be useful in his new home in Alexandria. As he looked around he remembered all of the good times that he had spent with his grandpa in this cave that had been his home for the first few years of his life. After a final look around the old cave he turned around and walked out the front. What he didn't see was the figure standing in the shadows as he left. "This will be easyer than I thought" it said as the figure dissapeared. *********************************************************  
  
Alexandria(Vivi's New House)  
  
"I'm home" said Vivi "Welcome back Vivi" said Zidane "Your majisty!" exclaimed Vivi as he bowed before Zidane. "Oh for crying out loud Vivi, can't you just treat me like a friend?" he asked. "Sorry" he said, "Where is everyone? Why is my house so empty?" "See that is why i'm here." said Zidane,"Someone or something has taken everyone, everyone but us." "Just us?" asked Vivi "No not just us, Steiner and Dagger are still here. And I'm assuming that Freya is still out there, along with Quina, Eiko, and Amarant." "Are we going to find out then?" "Yep and we leave soon." "Ok, I'm going."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Qu Marsh  
  
"GREAT!!!" "Why did I have to come out here? Just to see Quina?" Eiko was becomeing more and more frusterated as she looked for her old friends hut. "Why did he have to go and build his hut out in the middle of nowhere?" "FROGS!!!!!!" The familiar shout could have been heard from the tallest tower in Lindblum Castle. Just then Quina came flying out of the tall grass, right into poor Eiko. "QUINA, GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed(it was mostly muffled because of Quina). Just then Quina realised that what she had pounced on was not a giant bullfrog, but Eiko. "Oh I sorry, not know that you here." "Oh well," Eiko sighed "I'm no more muddy than when I started." "Eiko know where Master went, not seen him in long time." "I wish I could find anyone right now Quina." "What you mean?" "Just that, everyone is gone and I'm alone." she said "Hey why don't we go to Alexandria and find Zidane and Vivi?" "Ok" said Quina "Mabey I find more frogs there."  
  
A/N: Ok sorry about not keeping up the chapters. Ran into alittle writers block. Anyway Thanks for the reviews people*sobs* it makes me feel appreceated. Sorry about the spelling but my comp. doesn't have a spell checker. Keep the reviews comeing and I'll keep the chapters going(I hope). 


End file.
